Almost Human
by Shiore-Hikaru
Summary: Batman has grown tired of all the madness and depravity that envelops Gotham each night. He has especially grown tired of the deadly antics of his most dangerous and hated adversary, the Joker. He has had enough of the endless "dance", as the Joker puts it, that they share. When a persistent force put Batman's rogues in danger, can he put his biases aside in order to save them?
1. Chapter 1: Prelude to Madness

**_Author's Notes: Well as I said before here's the new fanfic I've been working on. This one will be different from When it Rains, I will mention more characters but will still be a slash fic. Just not as lovey-dovey and sweet as how I portrayed Bruce and Jack. Inspiration for this fic draws from a concept/theme that was a continuous message in the Injustice Gods Among Us comics and videogame and something a friend told me while we were having a Batman discussion. This is not based off of it, that's just where I drew some inspiration for the concept of this story. Anyway I hope you enjoy the first chapter._**

* * *

****_I hope you enjoy the little gift I left behind. I'd love to see your face right now as you receive it. Your blood must be boiling over, your heart racing for the horror your eyes have witnessed, your mind flooding with adrenaline to come after me. All that drive and resolve drowning that constant stoic and brooding stare. Oh, how I'd love to be standing right in front of you to witness the reaction to my present. But alas, my attention is needed elsewhere. That idiot Harley Quinn of mine cannot function properly without my lead. But don't you fret my dear Dark Knight, by the time you finished reading this I'll be waiting for you. I will be waiting on the rooftops of Gotham; they will function as our stage. The scarce stars and moon hanging over the light polluted pestilent city will be our spotlight. Join me darling for another dance in our magnificent play. I'll be waiting, I always am._

- _Joker_

Batman crumpled the note in his black gloved clutches and threw it angrily at the ground. It infuriated him how the crazed and deranged clown talked and referred lightheartedly how he murders and causes pain onto the innocent. The "present" in front of him further illustrated this point. In front of the Dark Knight was a man tied to a chair in the middle of the desolate and abandoned room. There was a huge window that let in the bright moonlight from outside. It bathed the room and revealed clearly the aftermath of the clown's madness to the detective. The man tied to the chair was just a nameless casualty to the psychopath's fun, that's how the lunatic saw everyone in Gotham. Batman did not share this sentiment. The poor victim had a name, David Garrison. He had a family, a job and a life before unfortunately crossing paths with the Joker. Now he was just a corpse, a stiff and smiling cadaver. That sickly grin stretched mercilessly across David's face, his eyes wide and his cheeks wet from tears of agony. This madness needed to stop, the Joker needed to be brought back to Arkham and locked away for good.

He stormed out of the room and ran up the stairwell that led to the roof. This was his mission; this was his duty, to protect Gotham from madness and depravity. But with each death that hanged over his head meant another failure, it meant he has faltered and failed to uphold his duty.

Batman busted through the roof door and as the door flung open, nearly off its hinges he saw the Joker standing alongside the edge with his back turned from him. The Joker turned, a wide blood red grin surfaced across his stark white face.

"Glad to see you came. Did you like my little gift? I'm such a considerate guy, ain't I Bats?" he giggled sarcastically. Batman said nothing; he merely gritted his teeth in outrage to the madman's mirth. "Oh I can see you're still seething in pent up wrath. But darling, I worked hard enticing your nonsensical notion of justice. So you can come after me with your relentless drive and fury."

"Do you think I like what you do Joker!?"

"Yes, if I didn't go around killing I could never draw out my little bat to play."

"Joker I despise all this… this death and depravity. It has to stop!" Batman growled as he began to approach. The contorted grin on Joker's face widened, he threw his arms up in the air and laughed maniacally.

"Come on Batsy baby! Let us add another wonderful dance to our grand play!"


	2. Chapter 2: Not as it Seems

**_Author's Note: Have quite a bit on my plate, 3 essays due, 3 finals to prepare for and a birthday this Saturday so I gotta clean the house for my little kickback with friends. My sis said she'd even make me Batman and Joker cupcakes! Anywho still found some time in between to work on the second chapter so enjoy._**

* * *

****"Come on Batsy baby! Let us add another wonderful dance to our grand play!" the Joker laughed manically, arms thrown in the air as if reaching to his Batman for an embrace.

Batman charged for him, that crazed laughter rang agonizingly in his mind. He had to silence that unbearable laughter! He pulled back and punched the Joker in the face with all his might. Almost immediately Joker was bleeding profusely from his nose, he stumbled backwards but he kept smiling. He didn't stop; he connected numerous punches and kicks until the clown crashed onto the ground. With weak giggles he managed to lift himself up and dusted himself off.

"Oh darling, how you tease me," wheezy chuckles escaped from his lips. The Dark Knight grabbed the giggling clown by the collar and raised him in the air. At this point the scuffle led them toward the edge of the building. The air whipped and lashed against the Joker's face as he hanged limply like a ragdoll in his bat's grip. The moon shone luminously on the two enemies, a spotlight to this deranged dance. Joker could taste the metallic bitter taste of his own blood as he smiled. The setting just seemed so striking, so perfect. It all seemed like new dance but at the same time a maddening déjà vu of previous battles. "What a beautiful night don't you think Batsy?"

"No I don't. I'm tired of this game Joker," muttered Batman as he tightened his grip to further illustrate his frustration.

"I know you are sweetheart. I get very tired of it as well," Joker smiled as he placed a gloved hand over Batman's.

"Then why do you keep doing it. Why do you keep murdering innocent people and causing chaos in your wake!?"

"I didn't mean all that now. No, I could care less about all those background minor characters you're referring to. They mean nothing to me their only usefulness is bait to lure you out. What I mean is I grow tired that you keep holding back. There is so much potential in you, you just have to unleash it. I wait for the day you just let loose and lose control. That faithful night, where you renounce your creed and just finish me darling. But no matter what I do, no matter how many sacrificial lambs I throw into the slaughter to tempt you, you just won't do it."

"I don't kill Joker. Not even you." Batman responded firmly as he lowered Joker onto his feet and nudged away his white gloved hand from black leather.

The Joker readjusted his collar and wiped away the blood from his face. He side and the grin on his lips grew smaller. "I know you won't and so our dance is meant to last my dearest bat."

"Until the day you kill me, right?" answered Batman as he reached for a pair of handcuffs.

Before the Joker could answer, as Batman advanced a gun shot was fired but the bullet zipped past Batman's head and hit the concrete roof. The bullet was now embedded in the ground, Batman glared at the Joker with contempt. "Looks like you got tired of concocting crazy schemes and had a lackey of yours just try to shoot me right!" Batman grabbed hold of the Joker to show the mysterious goon that his boss was apprehended.

"I would never! You gotta listen Bat-brain; I didn't hire anyone for this little job. The only one who's with me is Harley and she's around the next block with the getaway car!"

"LIAR! Call off your men before I make you!" growled as he tightened his grasp, putting immense pressure on the hold.

"I'm not lying! I – look out!" screamed Joker. Batman didn't react; instead Joker crashed his head back over Batman's face in order to break the hold. When Batman stumbled back another shot was fired. Joker pushed the detective out of the way and was struck above his chest near his shoulder. Everything just seems to be moving so slow in Batman's eyes. He was on the ground still reeling from the sudden impact to his face. He witnessed the Joker get shot, the blow caused him to topple over the edge of the building. Before he could reach out and grab the clown, Joker was too far from his reach and fell. There was a sickening thud along with metal clatter come from down below. Joker saved him. The vigilante's heart sank from the sudden act that happened. He quickly grappled the side of the building, hoping that the worst didn't just happen.

* * *

_"You idiot you were supposed to shoot Batman first so he won't interfere in the plan!"_ screamed a deep male voice over a walkie-talkie. A man stood in a hidden corner in the rooftops above, holding a sniper rifle. He was aiming where Batman and the Joker stood, through his scope he saw Batman leave.

"Don't worry so much, I got the clown. In my opinion that's a better prize," smirked the man into the walkie-talkie.

_"The bat was your target; you weren't supposed to get the fucking nutcase! Boss wanted him personally dipshit!"_

"Sheesh ain't my fault he got in the way. Contact the ground forces, tell them to off Batman," replied the figure nonchalantly.

_"Fine! Hopefully they did their job right, unlike some idiot, and killed the dumb clown's bitch,"_ sighed the man over the communication link. The mysterious man cut the feed and concealed his face with a green motorcycle helmet.

"Sure hope Batman puts up a fight. Kinda wanted to have a bit more fun, after all things just got started."


	3. Chapter 3: Underestimated

**_Author's Notes: Had a blast on my b-day. My sis ended up making me Batman and Joker cupcakes. Had a nice little party got a few gifts. One of my friends got me a Batman bag, another friend made me a youtube video where she drew Batman and Joker and a very epileptic Superman, a friend from high school sent me a Grell wallet over the mail and lovejoker was kind enough to draw me a little fanart for my other fanfic When it Rains but anyways on with the show._**

* * *

Batman swooped down the building as fast as his grappling hook allowed. As soon as his boots made contact with the hard and unforgiving alleyway pavement he rushed to the fallen clown. The Joker landed in a collection of metal garbage tins, he was still breathing. The cans must've broken his fall. Batman approached him; the jester opened his eyes and let out some weak laugh. "Ow… that kinda – hurt," he giggled as he attempted to stand.

"Don't move, you're injured!" called the detective as he helped the Joker lay against the side of the building.

"This is nothing darling, just had a slight fall," he was bleeding from his mouth as he smiled. Batman assessed the damage; the bullet didn't make a clean exit it was still embedded in the madman's shoulder. Aside from the gunshot wound, Joker smacked the side of his head and by the way he was wheezing between laughter he probably broke a few ribs.

"I need to get you to a hospital," stated Batman as he cautiously picked up the broken clown. Joker was limp in the knight's embrace, but he still managed to smile.

"I've survived worst Batsy, no need – to get your tights in a bunch," he replied softly. Batman managed to reach for a button on his belt that called the Batmobile to their location. As soon as it sped in and parked in front of them, the black clad bat placed the pale man inside. Just as he was about to hop into the front seat he heard a scream.

"PUDDIN' HELP!" Batman knew from the pet name it was Harley Quinn. Gun shots echoed through the night air. He had to act fast; whatever thug tried to shoot him had friends and were after Joker's sidekick. But Joker needed medical attention.

"Well what are – you waiting for? Go save my hench wench! I'd hate to corrupt another mind to do my bidding, I'm a busy clown after all," he groaned as he held onto his shoulder.

"But Joker…"

"Just go save the dumb broad!" the bleeding clown argued. Leaving Joker alone, Batman quickly grappled away to the next block after closing the hull to the Batmobile. "He better save her… Haha! Hate to go through resumes looking for another dimwit like Harley," he laughed to himself as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Batman flew over to the next block to see six thugs all but one wearing yellow motorcycle helmets approach the purple Cadillac that sheltered a frightened Harley Quinn from the hail of bullets. The tires were shot and deflated, even if she wanted to drive off there was no hope to do so. She was trapped, Batman had to save her; he was not going to have a death hang over his head tonight. She screamed again when the closest thug shot up the back window. "MISTAH J! I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Batman quickly acted and threw three batarangs and unarmed three of the gunmen in front. Before the other three could shoot at him from the ground he swooped down and used the force of his fall to knock them down and drop their weapons.

"Holy fuck it's the bat!" shouted one of the thugs as he backed off.

The only mysterious criminal wearing a blue helmet pulled out a knife and stepped forward. "What are you idiots worried about? It's six against one, you jackasses either man up or fucking beat it!" he shouted as he rallied the men. The underlings summoned their courage and revealed hidden weapons like metal bats, lead pipes, metal chains and tire irons strapped on their backs.

No more talking, no matter who these guys thought they were Batman would beat them like any other criminal and question them later. They all rushed in for the bat, weapons at hand ready to beat him. One of them swung a pipe near his head but Batman backed up, grabbed the weapon and used his trajectory to flip him on the car and knocked him out. Another thug tried to take advantage of the situation and hit him from behind but the vigilante elbowed him in the stomach and tripped him over hard. Four remained, before the Dark Knight could continue his assault, two of the goons wrapped chains over his hands from afar and kept him in place. A third man used this distraction to retrieve his gun and aimed it at Batman's head.

"Say bye-bye Batfreak," smirked the man under his helmet. Just as he was about to squeeze the trigger, suddenly, a huge mallet flew in from nowhere and crashed against the man's helmet, cracking it and leaving him unconscious on the ground.

"No one takes out the bat except for my puddin', got that! That could've taken his head clean off, good thing he wore a helmet, huh Bats," smiled Harley Quinn triumphantly from on top of the car's trunk.

The two thugs holding onto the chains stared incredulously at one another; Batman took advantage and pulled on the chains to bring the men closer. Once in range he pulled off the helmets and crashed their heads together, knocking them out in one swift motion.

"Yay Batman, my hero!" she cheered as she did a simple backflip off the car.

He ignored her and looked to the last man standing, the one who was wearing the blue helmet and seemed to be calling the shots here. "Surrender now, it's all over," Batman said coolly.

"Like hell I will Batman, why don't ya make me?" said the blue helmeted thug confidently as gripped the handle to his knife.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Batman went on the offensive and charged for the man. The man backed away when the hero made a grab for him and embedded the knife in his arm! The thug kicked the bat in the torso and unsheathed the knife in one fluid motion. Batman groaned in pain and stared angrily but in disbelief at the man. No lone man has been able to escape his assault and injure like that. This time the mysterious criminal took initiative to attack, he skillfully swung the knife attempting to slice at the vigilante in precise areas. Batman managed to evade the knife so it wouldn't do damage, but small cuts began to tear into the Kevlar of his suit. He's never faced someone like this, not some normal person with knife skills that could rival even the Joker. He was backed up against the brick wall when the man made an attempt to strike his face. Batman managed to move his head out of the way but was cut slightly on his cheek where the cowl exposed the bottom half of his face.

"What's the matter Bats? I thought you were gonna make me?" questioned the man in a mocking tone.

Harley ran and took a gun from the ground close to the man but before she could shoot, he reached toward her stabbed his knife in her arm and retrieved the gun from her. She screamed and shrieked in pain until he punched her face in, sending her back. Batman was about to attack but the man turned and put the gun to his black masked face. "Bitch made me lose my knife, but looks like I upgraded." He cocked the gun. "I'm a bit disappointed actually, but oh well right. It's been fun," he smirked underneath his helmet.


	4. Chapter 4: Child's Play

**_Author's Notes: Well just a short little note I wanted to give the Joker two little quirks for fun. He gives his knives names. They're names associated with famed killers/murderers in history (in this chapter I used Elizabeth Báthory a.k.a. the Blood Countess and Belle Gunness a.k.a. The Black Widow) but he doesn't use direct names all the time more like nicknames alluding to them. Also he has a stuffed bear which he names Bruce. I got that little idea from a comic (which for the life of me can't remember/find out where it's from) which the Joker goes through regression therapy in Arkham and they give him a teddy bear to ease his stress. Anyway enjoy the chapter. _**

* * *

Suddenly a set of head lights illuminated the two of them, before the man could pull the trigger tires screeched forward and sped toward them! Batman instinctively jumped out of the way but the man in the blue helmet was less fortunate as he was ran over and lay on top of the Batmobile's hood, nearly cracking the window shield. The vigilante ran to his car as soon as it came to a sudden and screeching halt. He immediately went to the man and saw that he was barely alive but suffered tremendous trauma from being hit by the Batmobile.

"Whoa Bats! Did you do that?" asked Harley in disbelief after seeing the famed black car run over a person.

The hull opened and the two of them saw a giggling Joker in the driver's seat. "Man what a rush! That was more fun than I ever imagined! What a thrill!" cheered the Joker.

Harley saw that he was injured and she immediately went to him. "Puddin' you're bleeding! Are you okay?!" she cried as she hopped in the car and hugged him.

"Get – off me you dumb broad! If you keep suffocating me like this I'll probably be dead!"

"I'm sorry baby!" she yelped as she backed off. She noted he really was hurt, though he would smile through the pain. Joker looked to Harley and then to Batman. He saw that they were injured as well. Batman was gathering all the men and tied them up for the police to apprehend, he was careful with the one who seemed to be the group leader for he was just a mess of broken bones.

"You two couldn't take care of six normal thugs thinking they could play in the big leagues?! Honestly I'm so disappointed," he chuckled to himself.

Batman stared incredulously at the smiling clown, came to his car and saw that there were numerous wires sticking out of the dashboard. "You hotwired my car?!"

"And a good thing I did! You were about to get your head blown off Batsy!" argued back the jester.

"You ran over someone, you could've killed him!" growled Batman as he grabbed the Joker by neck and lifted him up from the seat. The Joker immediately choked from being throttled in Batman's grip. But he managed to choke out laughs as he smiled.

"Oh – darling... I kill someone almost every night on the town. I thought – y-you knew me better…"

"Let go of him! You're hurting him!" shrieked Harley as she hit against Batman's back. In an act of his anger with the Joker he shoved him in the backseat, the clown groaned a bit from the impact. He coughed violently catching his breath but he managed to let out a weak laugh.

Batman needed to get the madman to a hospital to care to his injuries. He looked to the dashboard and saw that the clown damaged the autopilot system. "Great," he sighed. "I need to keep an eye on his condition, do you think you can drive?" he asked as he looked to Harley.

"Wait you sure you want that Batsy? You know how women get crazy… behind the wheel," he smiled weakly. The Joker's acidic green eyes closed shut but a faint smile was still on his red lips.

"PUDDIN'!" She pushed Batman out of the way and took the driver's seat. "Get in Bats!" she demanded as she turned on the ignition. Batman jumped in the back with the pale clown and soon Harley backed out and sped out the alleyway. He looked back and saw the red and blue from the police sirens flood the area and breathed in relief. At least those men would be arrested and given treatment for any injuries now.

Harley was good behind the wheel, but she was stressed and going fifty miles above the speed limit. "Slow down!" urged Batman.

"Not when my angel's hurt!" she swerved around a car and honked furiously at it. "GET OFF THE ROAD YOU DAMN SUNDAY DRIVER!" she screamed as she stuck her head out the window.

"Focus Quinn or you're going to get us killed!" growled Batman as he pulled Harley back in. He sighed and tried to ease himself from the situation. "Now ease up on the gas and drive to the hospital," he demanded.

"No can do Bats. My puddin' hates hospitals, especially doctors," she answered as she made a turn off a dirt road.

Before he could argue he heard Joker moan and writhe almost inaudibly. His expression was stressed but he kept a small smile through it all. The clown was in this situation because he failed to believe him. Guilt crept up inside the vigilante as he reached to take a look at his wounds. He laid the pale man carefully on his lap and began to take off his top clothing. Once his stark white skin was exposed he saw the damage from the gunshot and fall but also scars and bruises both old and new all over his body. He got the jester's shirt and used it as a rag to stop the bleeding but his eyes still wandered all over the clown's ghostly complexion that was tarnished by sickly marks and wounds.

Joker's eyelids fluttered open and looked around his surroundings. He saw he was half naked in Batman's lap and that he was looking down on his body. "Didn't know my bat was so straight forward and in the back of your car no less," he chuckled softly. Batman saw what he was insinuating and took him off his lap and propped him on the other side of the car. "At least take a guy out to dinner first Batsy," he laughed.

"That's not what was happening and you know it!" barked the bat.

"Says the man eyeing my body, like what you see sweetheart?" joked the clown with a wink.

"Hey what's going on back there?!" Harley demanded.

"Nothing my little punching bag just be a good girl and get daddy home," Joker smiled innocently.

"Don't worry puddin' your Harley girl's got this covered!" she beamed as she stepped on the gas.

* * *

Soon Harley parked the Batmobile beside an abandoned warehouse for a toy company that no longer existed. So this is where they were hiding out, Batman noted the location and carried the Joker out of the car. Harley went on ahead to get things prepared inside. When she was gone Joker pressed himself onto the armored torso of the bat. "Oh my knight in black and kevlar armor," the clown prince smiled.

"Stop that!" growled Batman as they went inside. He saw the makeshift home they made of the place. It was rundown but he guessed for criminals it was better than nothing. "We should've just gone to a hospital," he muttered to himself.

"Eh hospitals are overrated Bats, nothing beats a home remedy," scoffed the Joker with a grin.

"Over here Bats, I'm in the bedroom!" hollered Harley. He began to follow her voice when he heard Joker chuckle to himself.

"Bet this is the first time you hear a dame tell ya that eh Batsy," he joked. He did his best to ignore him.

Once there he laid him on the bed, nearly slipping on some toys that were on the ground. He saw things like rubber chickens, toy snakes out of their can, and a whoopie cushion scattered on the floor.

"Sorry about that, we weren't expecting company," smiled Harley as she kicked some of the toys under the bed.

"Do I want to ask what you use these for?" Batman questioned.

"I wouldn't," Joker grinned. "Harley, go get Eliza," he commanded.

"Eliza?" the vigilante questioned.

"Mistah J likes to gives his knives names, wish he wouldn't use other dames though," Harley muttered bitterly as she retrieved a long skinny blade.

"Oh, you know it's just me being eccentric, you're the only doll I have eyes for," he smiled as he propped himself on the bed's headboard. "Now do daddy proud and get it out in the first try."

"Bats get the whiskey, there should be a bottle by the nightstand," Harley ordered as she aimed the point of the knife over the bullet hole. He did as he was told and opened it to have it ready. Harley took a deep breath and stabbed Eliza into the wound. The Joker gritted his teeth but a split second later he grinned.

"Mmm – my bloodthirsty… little minx," he moaned. Encouraged by his sensual grin she dug out the bullet and crashed her lips with his. He groaned a bit and nudged her off. "Not now, daddy's sore," he huffed finding himself short winded.

"I'm sorry I forgot puddin'. You just got you Harley girl revving!" she giggled.

"Do I really need to be here?" asked Batman rhetorically after seeing their sadistic display of affection.

"Jealous much?" smiled Joker. In response Batman merely started pouring the whiskey over his wound. The Joker winced and glared at Batman. "Well that answers my question. Harley, go get Belle ready!" he commanded.

"Yes puddin', right away," she said as she hurried out of the room.

"Let me guess, another knife?" asked Batman as he got a clean rag from the medical bag Harley had on standby and pressed it onto the wound.

"Yep, this next part kinda sucks but I'm used to it," commented Joker.

"Which is?"

"Need to cauterize the wound then stitch it," he replied factually.

"But you're not on any painkillers, it's going to hurt," the vigilante responded.

"Awww well aren't you sweet to worry about little old me. I've done this countless time darling, I'm quite used to the pain," he smiled.

"Hot knife coming through!" shouted Harley as she came in with a knife that was so hot that the metal seemed to glow. "You ready baby?"

Joker reached for the bottle of whiskey and took a huge gulp. "Go on do it!" She pressed the metal against the wound, closing it off the best she could. Batman stood in awe seeing how the Joker handled pain. His face was outlined in distress and pain but he grinned as he threw his head back and laughed insanely. Once Harley was done and stitched the injury and bandaged it, Joker's laughter became wheezy. He was out of breath as he laid himself down over the bed. Next Harley treated her own wound; Batman refused help and treated himself.

"Don't I need to tape down your ribs sweetie?" she asked.

"That's actually bad, he could catch pneumonia. It's best if he just rests, the breaks weren't too bad," stated Batman.

"He's right pumpkin, I'll be fine. Why don't you visit the weed for a bit and get some information on those background characters trying to take center stage."

"But puddin' I – I don't wanna leave you…"

"Bats and I need to talk, don't make me tell you again," he said in a low register as a menacing flame flickered in his stare.

"Okay Mistah J, I'll take the spare car," she said sadly. She began to walk off but she paused and reached for something on the counter and handed it to the Joker. It was an old stuffed teddy bear with brown fur and blue button eyes. "Here, I know you like hugging him when you're hurt," she said still frowning.

He took it and smiled a bit. "Now be a good girl and give daddy a smile." She obeyed and gave him a wide smile. "Atta girl, now go on." Harley skipped off with a brighter complexion leaving the two alone.

* * *

Batman couldn't help but to stare incredulously at the toy and the madman holding it. It was like seeing something innocent in the hands of something so vile and insane, it was strange. Then again the Joker was anything but normal. "I know you're just dying to ask, I sent her off since I know you're shy," Joker's voice broke through the Batman's thoughts. The knight still had his eyes fixated on the bear, the clown took notice. "What? You like it? It's just something they gave me in my earlier stays in Arkham, his name is Bruce," he smiled through his explanation. Batman stood dead silent after hearing that name, a shiver went down his spine but he tried to remain stoic. "Don't like the name? I don't know why but he looks like a Bruce, don't ya think?" asked Joker as he began to play with the toy the way a child would.

"Why did you save me?" Batman asked hoping to get off the subject of the bear. Joker put the bear down over his lap and sighed.

"You're feeling guilty aren't you? Well you shouldn't you know."

"You could've just let it happen, but instead you risked yourself for me. I thought you wanted me dead?"

"Heh, nobody kills my wingman but me. Seriously Batsy, who said I really wanted you dead?" he grinned.

"You constantly concoct series of deranged plans, you've stabbed me, beat me, shot me. What am I supposed to think?"

"True, I have done all those things to ya Bats," he replied nonchalantly.

"Then why save me?"

"The time will come when I will kill you when the game stops being fun or you snap out of whatever delusion that drives your sense of justice and kill me. I can't speak for you if and when the time comes but…" he paused and looked away as if unable to meet with the hero's eyes. "The day I win will actually be the saddest for me, so I have no intention to speed things up. That day where one of those scenarios happens will come naturally."

"Joker…" Batman was left speechless by that statement. He almost sounded sad; it was a sight to behold. But just as soon as it appeared it went away like a flash of lightning as a red smile overtook any other distinction of emotion.

"Well enough of all this talk. It's my bed time ya know; clowns need their beauty sleep. Shouldn't you be off figuring out just who these idiots are and what they want? I won't tolerate a bunch of nobodies ruining my play by sullying the stage with their presence," Joker said with a contorted grin.

"All right, don't make me have to come back for you, Joker," Batman said as he slipped back into his darker persona as he saw himself off.

"Wouldn't dream of it Batsy, I promise to be a good clown, scout's honor!" called out the Joker as the detective left. He waited until he heard the Batmobile drive off and started laughing softly to himself. "Too bad I was never in no scouts, eh Brucey," he chuckled as he held his toy.


	5. Chapter 5: What to Believe

**_Author's Notes: Sorry for the long wait. I've just been very lazy and had a busy holiday 4_****_th_****_ of July weekend since I was at AX. Anywho hope to try to get back on track and do the once a week thing updates, enough with the formalities on with the story._**

* * *

"I tell ya Red, the guy was really something. Looked like some random thug but he fought like some kinda ninja or something, he even had Bats on the ropes!" exclaimed Harley.

"All right I believe you! Now stop fidgeting so I can dress your wound!" barked Poison Ivy as she finished wrapping Harley's arm. "Then what happened?"

"Well we managed to get away after my puddin' hotwired the Batmobile and ran the guy over. I think he's still alive, the cops came in after we left and Mistah J told me to see if you have any info on these motorcycle thugs."

"No, I haven't heard anything like that. I've been pretty busy planning my own things. But from what you tell me maybe someone is out to get Joker. Let's face it the clown has a lot of enemies," figured Ivy.

"But Red these guys didn't seem to be answering to anyone we know. Sure my puddin' doesn't get along with the other rogues like Pengy, Harvey, Johnny and so on but we all pretty much stay outta each other's way," explained Harley.

"Who doesn't hate the Joker? It'd be an easier task to make a list of people whom like him, which happens to be only you. But if you insist that there is more to this than meets the eye I'll keep an eye out for you. Since these guys are out for Joker's blood, you're going to be in the crossfire. I want you to be careful."

"Don't ya worry about me Red. Those creeps may have gotten a jump on this girl this time but next time around I'll be ready to give 'em the old one two and knock their heads off!" cheered Harley as she playfully punched the air.

"Calm down, you're going to reopen your wound. How about we check the news, I'm sure those damn reporters have something useful by now," sighed Ivy as she reached for the remote.

* * *

By this time Bruce was diligently surveying the police reports via his computer in the Batcave. All the thugs were identified as escaped men from Blackgate Penitentiary, all except for the man in the blue helmet who was now in intensive care at the hospital. No information was released on the mysterious man. Batman hadn't removed his helmet to decipher his identity because he had his hands busy with the clowns at the time. Not even Gordon had discovered the man's identity, according to the police files. He was looking over some of the other criminal records of the other helmeted men, none of them seemed that important, just many of the faceless goons that have been known for working for the other rogues like Penguin, Two Face or Black Mask. But this little assignation attempt on his and the clowns' lives didn't seem to fit any of the villain's style. Sure they all pretty much despised each other or at least held a strong disliking to one another but never before had the rogues try to kill one another so blatantly. It seemed impossible to try to connect the dots in this mystery. There were currently quite a few rogues operating outside Arkham, including the Joker and Harley Quinn. These men were obviously not on Joker's payroll, but then who were they working for?

Suddenly a screen opened up on Batman's computer, it was a feed of breaking news about tonight's events. He pulled up the screened and made it bigger, watching closely for the answers.

_"This is Vicky Vale reporting from outside Gotham General. Hours ago, a man was brought in by the GCPD. Said man is a suspected criminal who was found in the same scene where the body of David Garrison was recovered. Garrison was the recent victim of another attack by none other than the Joker. When interrogated by authorities about whom they were working for all apprehended criminals at the scene refused to reveal their employer. The criminal who was brought in earlier in critical condition has been identified not by the police, but the hospital staff themselves. The man has been identified as Gotham General's head surgeon Dr. Joseph Paige. Unfortunately, Dr. Paige died before being questioned by authorities. Commissioner Gordon said that there are no leads as to who is responsible, but an anonymous source has revealed to this reporter that Dr. Paige was found in his room with a smile carved onto his face with a playing card by his bedside. Could this be yet another literal calling card to Gotham from the infamous Clown Prince of Crime? Is this the calm before the storm before his madness is unleashed and can the GCPD or Batman stop him? We'll have more on the story as it develops. Until then this is Vicky Vale for GNN, back to you Jack in the studio…"_

* * *

"Boooorriing!" said Joker aloud to no one in particular as he changed the channel. "Honestly now, are people gonna be so idiotic as to believe that this sloppy and cliché mess is my doing?! Of course they are who am I kidding? This city is filled to the brim with morons," he sighed in defeat as he continued to surf channels. He clicked on the remote incessantly not even allowing the screen to fixate on a show for more than a second. "And I hate being in bedridden! There's never anything good on TV!" He eventually settled on a random channel sinking deeper into the bed and holding his bear. "It's gonna be a little while before I can make whatever dumbass pay for stealing my spotlight, but at least I have you Brucey," he smiled to his bear.

_"¿Mi amor no confías en mí?"_

(My love don't you believe me?)

_"Es difícil creerte después de todo lo que me has hecho. Existe la posibilidad que me estás mintiendo."_

(It's difficult to believe you after all that you've done to me. There is a chance that you could be lying to me.)

_"Dime si me crees o no después de esto."_

(Tell me whether you believe me or not after this.)

Joker saw as the attractive Latina woman pressed her ruby lips onto what he assumed to be her suave, dark haired, tan and toned lover. They were locked in a fervent display of passion moaning softly in Spanish. He caught the gist of what they were saying and continued to watch. "Oh well I guess this is better than nothing."


	6. Chapter 6: Unresolved

**_Author's Notes: Well just wanted to point out the previous chapter I added the Spanish novella thing because that's the kinda thing I grew up with. When I was bored out of my mind visiting my grandparents in Mexico, I would sit with the rest of the family and watch the latest and current novellas. They were dramatic and boring but in a way cheesy and funny so I thought of adding a bit of that element as a bit of a joke to myself. Sorry for not updating soon, was pretty busy helping my sis sell off our 9 puppies. Man I miss them already but we got to keep one at least, anywho enough about me on with the fic._**

* * *

After looking over the evidence countless times over after the news report, Bruce decided to give it a rest and try again later. As soon as he took off the cowl and cape he began to run his hands through his hair and groan tiredly. It honestly made no sense; none of these dots were connecting. Gordon was having less luck as he informed Batman that none of the arrested thugs were talking. Batman told the commissioner though the Joker was responsible for the first murder; he had nothing to do with these motorcycle goons or the death of Dr. Paige. Gordon believed him, but still that didn't stop the media from making claims and exacerbating the people's fears and paranoia. Either way if the people knew the truth, what really went down that night, no one would believe it. Bruce kept a bit of information to himself. He didn't tell Gordon that the clown was hurt or where his hideout was. He told himself that the Joker's injuries would keep him out of the picture while he cleared his name and get to the bottom of this. Someone was obviously framing him, but for what purpose? Clearly this was just the start of something worse yet to come.

Before he returned to the manor he had Oracle look into Dr. Paige's background. The man was a top notch surgeon, Gotham General's best. He had nothing of criminal record, not even so much as a speeding ticket, but there he was complying as thug trying to kill him and Harley Quinn. He served numerous years in the military as a former marine. That would definitely explain his physical proficiency and his background as a surgeon made him skilled with a knife, a deadly combination. But why would a promising and esteemed man, be working for someone as a low level hit man? It wasn't until Oracle went looking into his personal life that found a potential clue.

_"It says here that he used to be married to a Katharine Garter," _said Oracle as she pulled up copies of a marriage license on screen.

"Can you find out what happened?"

_"Yeah, hold on…"_ she began typing away on her keyboard. Instantly a death certificate appeared on Bruce's screen. _"According to her death certificate, she died about three years ago. I also pulled up some obituaries and newspaper stories she was killed during a bank robbery."_

"Let me guess, Joker was involved," interrupted Bruce.

_"How'd you know?"_

"My guess is that someone promised Dr. Paige a shot at revenge for his wife's murder, it would explain why he would join said person and attack Joker and Quinn."

_"That all makes sense of course, but why try to kill you? That's the part in this I don't understand. Surely it's understandable the man would want to kill Joker, God knows anyone would," _answered Oracle bitterly.

Bruce did his best to look over her harsh comment but he knew her bitterness and hate for the clown was justified. He took a moment to think about what she said though. Why would someone with a personal vendetta against Joker try to kill Batman? And why would the puppet master behind the scenes get rid of his own men and frame the whole deal on Joker? They're covering their tracks well, but there's always a clue somewhere that would help with resolve this mess. Every criminal, no matter how careful leaves something to uncover. "I'll keep you informed if I find anything else."

_"All right Bruce, just be careful,"_ she replied as she turned off her connection. Bruce sighed and finished taking off his armor and suit. He returned to the manor and after a quick shower he redressed his wound and attempted to sleep. This whole ordeal was still bothering him. The one thing that he put to the back of his mind until now was the fact that Joker, his nemesis and most dangerous adversary saved his life. Though the clown gave his twisted explanation, he couldn't help like there was more behind it. Like the way his smile seemed so smaller than his usual wide and contorted grin. There was also the fact that the Joker refused to look into his eyes as he spoke. His behavior was odd and brief but it was there, for a slight moment he seemed almost human. Bruce shook the odd thought from his head and rationalized that he should meet said clown tomorrow night in order to get information on this whole mess.

* * *

Night descended onto Gotham once again and the Dark Knight was out on the streets doing a quick patrol of the city. The day more specifically the news was filled with clamor and panicked assumptions on the infamous Clown Prince plans for them. Bruce merely let all that go onto deaf ears since he was absolutely certain Joker had nothing to do with this new "gang" that was blossoming in Gotham. Tonight he rounded a few of them trying to rob a pristine jewelry store. All refused to talk or claimed not to of known anything and in frustration he knocked out said men and tied them up for the GCPD to arrest. This new group could be recognized by the motorcycle helmets concealing their identity. By the men he fought tonight, Bruce was able to discern a pattern. Apparently, the lower level thugs that were more abundant wore yellow helmets. This probably meant that Dr. Paige was above them since he wore a different color. Hopefully Joker could give him a bit of insight of what was going on with this new gang.

He parked his car beside the abandoned warehouse and noted that the car that Harley used to drive around wasn't there. The last thing he needed right now was for the clowns to have packed up and left this place without the Batman being able to get his answers. Still the detective got out of his car and ventured to the door finding it unlocked. He stepped inside and heard the Joker's unsettling cackle fill the place and cut short and turn to wheezes. What could have him so riled up? He was probably doing some inhumane or violent act. Batman quickly made his way to the bedroom and prepared himself for the worst.


	7. Chapter 7: Reality

**_Author's Notes: Just a little note the names I chose for the characters in the Spanish novella that Joker watches I chose for a specific reason. The male character is named Alejandro which means "protector of mankind" (I have the female equivalent of that name lol). And the female I named Emelina which means "rival." I'll leave it up to you guys for interpretation, hope you enjoy XD!_**

* * *

Bruce couldn't help but to stand in the hallway staring incredulously at the clown through the doorway. The Joker, Gotham's most infamous villain, the Caliph of Clowns, the White Duke of Death, the Ace of Knaves, the Harlequin of Hate, the Clown Prince of Crime and all those other aliases that evoked fear in the hearts of the citizens of Gotham, the man that held proudly to those stage names was in his pajamas watching reruns of old Looney Tunes cartoons. Joker tried to control his laughter but folded over in strained but lively laughter. He caught sight of the vigilante who was staring at him by the door and smiled.

"Hey didn't hear you come in Batsy. Come on in, take a load off, it's so nice of you to visit darling," he grinned as Batman slowly walked in with an expression of disbelief.

"Joker you're – watching cartoons?"

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" he answered back as he laid his eyes back to the television.

"And how old are you?" the knight questioned sarcastically.

"I'm not sure exactly, my file at Arkham says somewhere between late thirties to early forties, so that's not entirely helpful. Maybe if you cut off my leg we can count the rings and find out, you know like a tree or somethi…" Joker looked back toward Batman and saw he was glaring at him crossed armed in annoyance. "By your reaction I guess you were only kidding. Hey what time is it?"

"It's 9:30."

"Ooooh my show's about to start!" cheered Joker as he changed the channel in a hurry. Batman looked over to the screen and saw the clown had changed it to a Spanish network and was watching a novella.

"Are you serio-"

"Shhhh! It's getting to the good part," hushed the villain as he ignored the hero for his soap.

_"Sabes que eres una bruja, Emelina,"_ said what Bruce inferred to be the male lead role with a slight smile.

(You know you're a witch, Emelina.)

_"Por supuesto querido, una bruja que ha robado tu corazón,"_ the dark haired woman replied with a blood red sensual grin.

(Of course darling, a witch who has stolen your heart.)

_"Los pecados de tu pasado harán imposible probar tu inocencia esta vez."_

(The sins of your past will make it impossible to prove your innocence this time."

_"Lo sé," _she replied as she came close and wrapped her tan and slender arms around the muscular body of her lover. _"Es por eso que eres mi héroe, Alejandro."_

(I know. That's why you're my hero, Alejandro.)

Just as they were about to lean in for a passionate kiss the screen turns black. Joker snaps his gaze toward his bat to see that he took the remote and turned off the television. "That's enough of that," sighed the detective simply.

"What the hell Bats?! It was starting to get good!"

"I didn't come here to watch some awful soap opera with you Joker."

"All right I get it, but don't mean you have to be a big jerk about it. It was just gonna get to the part where the lead detective Alejandro was gonna try to prove his on and off again love interest and master criminal Emelina is innocent for a crime she didn't do. Damn it if I miss something important it'll be your head sweetheart," muttered Joker bitterly.

Bruce couldn't help but be a bit surprised through the quick synopsis Joker just gave him. "Is that really what this show is about?"

"Heh, funny how TV can start to emulate real life, eh Batsy. Speaking of which how's the search for the idiot that's trying to frame your favorite clown?" the pale man asks with a light hearted smile as he settles more comfortably on the bed.

"I take it you've been watching the news as well as the mind rotting shows in your schedule," retorts the detective sardonically.

"Very funny, Bats. But yes I've heard what the little and pathetic people have accused me of. Stick and stones, darling. But then again I did plan on telling Harley to blow up the news station," grinned the madman. Just as Batman was about to lunge at the clown in order to punish and get Harley Quinn's location, Joker sat himself up and threw his hands up in a defensive matter. "Only kidding! Sheesh, don't get your tights in a bunch! Before you go on and fly off the handle again how about you tell me what you want from little ol' me, okay babe."

"I'm having trouble trying to figure this whole mess out. None of the men who have been apprehended by the GCPD seem to be talking. Either they're really loyal to their boss or they truly know nothing. Is there anyone you're aware of that would want to kill you Joker?"

Batman waited for a response, a few moments of silence passed until Joker finally threw his head back and broke out into hysterical laughter. Eventually his laughter was reduced to wheezes and violent coughing. He managed to pull himself together and stare at Batman with piercing acidic eyes and a malevolent red grin. "Oh… Darling, you slay me. Everyone wants to kill me," he responded in a low and mocking whisper.

"I'm being serious…"

"So am I," the clown interrupted, his voice strained and raspy. "You know I'm right Bat-babe. Almost anyone and everyone would simply love to get a chance to take out yours truly. Well maybe except Harley but hell, push the dame off the deep end and she probably wouldn't hesitate pulling a trigger on me. And of course I know my dear Batman would never want to get rid of his other half. Face it Bats, you're hunting for a weasel in a sea of rodents."

"Have the other rogues made an attempt on your life before?" questioned Batman, ignoring the complete nonsense coming out the madman's mouth.

"Probably. Hell I ain't the one for grudges. But I tell ya Bat-brain you're going about this the wrong way. We villains got a bit of a mutual understanding. I like to think it's because we're like one big cozy family back at Arkham. But I digress basically we keep to ourselves on the outside, they don't mess with me, I don't hit them over the head with a chair like I did straw for brains that one time. So I really doubt it's any of my lousy competition for you attention."

"So who does that leave, the mob?"

"I keep telling ya Bats, weasel in a sea of rodents. You just have to be a bit patient and wait for them to slip up, and I know they will."

"I can't just wait around, people might get hurt. Are you absolutely sure you have nothing useful I can use?" demanded Batman as his patience was wearing thin.

"I have Harley out and about doing some snooping of her own. So far the little minx has come up empty but I'll be sure to give my Batsy a booty call if she finds anything good," Joker smiled as he blew a kiss toward the hero.

"Absolute waste of my time," growled Batman as he turned to leave.

"Wait Bats hold on a second!"

Batman stood at the doorway, not even turning to face the Joker. "What do you want?"

Joker propped himself up against the bed's headboard. "Promise me you'll come back to visit. I get awfully lonely here by myself," replied the clown in a soft tone that made Bruce think he was almost pleading for his company.

"I don't have time to waste, especially not with you Joker," snapped the bat bitterly as he left. Joker heard as he stormed out, he still had a smile spread across his pale face.

"I know you'll come back. You'll come back when you see I'm the only one you can turn to, my dear and delusional Dark Knight," he chuckled softly to himself. He reached for the remote, where his nemesis kindly placed at the foot of the bed before leaving. He turned on the television to see that his novella had finished for the night and they were showing teaser clips for the next episode, where in one shot the two lovers who were in a strong and heated embrace that was probably going to lead to something good. "Hmm, wonder if I could try to imitate television in real life with Batsy," he mused with a wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8: A Favor

**_Author's Notes: So the new trailer with the Firefly reveal came out a while ago (more like forever ago, I know I don't update as much as I should). Man all this hype is making me on edge waiting for Arkham Origins. I just want it to be October already so I can play already. Just one more month I'm sooooooooo happy. Sorry about the wait, been sorta busy and found it hard to concentrate with fairly recent dental work and weird medication. Anyway on with the show! _**

* * *

The next two nights proved to be hell for both the GCPD and Batman. This new gang was slowly climbing out of the woodwork and for the past two nights taking over chunks of the mob's territory. On either nights if anyone was apprehended they either refused to talk or knew nothing of their leader. Criminals and citizens alike were revealed to be underneath the helmet disguises. This all baffled Gordon, citizens who would be considered innocent were side by side with the scum of Gotham being arrested. When questioned these people merely answered, "We are doing what needs to be done." Gordon didn't understand but Bruce began to see why the more he brought them in, apprehending the people of the city he vowed to protect. The way they would glare at him when he removed their helmets, the hate driven stare that seemed to burn into his cowl. They were doing what he could never do and that is killing these mobsters to weaken their vice-like grip on Gotham. In their eyes they were doing right, even if they were sided with lowly thugs that probably used to be in the mob's payroll, if it meant destroying the greater evil they saw what they did as justice.

* * *

Another night had come; Bruce was updating his files on this case. He had photos of all the "soldiers" as the media labeled them that were apprehended by himself and the GCPD. He cursed the media for exacerbating this story and adding their own toxic implications throughout the airwaves. Leading the bandwagon was Jack Ryder who proclaimed these soldiers on the streets of Gotham a godsend and that Gordon and Batman were an obstruction of true justice. Especially when it was leaked that some of the apprehended gang members were law abiding and innocent citizens. Ryder openly praised this mysterious group and had his followers see that Batman was weak for these normal people were setting out to do what he with all his gadgets and such could never do, and that is stop crime permanently. The worst part of all of this was that Gotham was starting to believe it. Bruce sighed heavily as he read some of the headlines of recent newspapers, both against and in support of Batman, but his support was deteriorating.

At this moment Alfred walked in with a tray of tea in hopes to help his employer in these frustrating times. Bruce acknowledged the manservant as he set the tray down by his side and poured him a cup. "Thanks Alfred," replied Bruce softly as he graciously accepted the cup and took a sip. Alfred's eyes rested on the screen and saw what Bruce had been staring at for hours while down here in the cave.

**_Gotham's Dark Knight Obstructing Justice._**

**_Gordon Aids Criminal and Arrests Heroes._**

**_Batman No Longer Needed._**

The headlines went on and on; Alfred scoffed at the ridiculous claims, but by Bruce's tired and beaten expression he could tell all this was getting to him. "It seems to be getting worse as the days go by doesn't it sir," stated Alfred casually.

"It is, and I'm nowhere near getting close to an answer," Bruce responded bitterly.

"Didn't you say that these men were focused on getting vengeance on the Joker? Doesn't he have anything that could be of use?"

"He's as clueless as I am. Last time I saw him all he said was to wait and I can't do that! People are getting hurt, it's not just the mob, this gang, these citizens who think they can do my job better than me are out there in this bloody war they're waging against the mob."

This stress was affecting him; Alfred calmly refilled the cup his master set down. "Sir might I suggest you step away from this, just so you can clear your mind."

"I can't do that Alfred, I can't…"

"I didn't mean drop the case, I meant turn a blind eye and deafen yourself to this," he interrupted as he gestured to the screen. "Batman's duty is to Gotham, he shouldn't let what its people say affect and dictate his actions."

Times like this he appreciated Alfred being there for him. He knew what to say to bring him a bit at ease and support him. "I know it is hard Master Bruce, but you always persevere."

Suddenly, a siren went off on the computer screen. There was a break in at Wayne Enterprises' botanical gardens, which was currently housing a few rare plants for cancer research. This had Poison Ivy written all over it. Bruce wanted to concentrate on this case; it was frustrating him that he hadn't made a dent into it. He decided that he did need a little clarity away from this case and thwarting Ivy's robbery might help with that. He donned his cowl and cape as he hurried off to the Batmobile. As Alfred saw it speed off like so many times before he inwardly wished his master luck and picked up the tea set.

* * *

"Red, you said you'd be helping me with finding out about these moto-bozos. What are we doin' here?" asked Harley as she and Ivy broke into the gardens.

"My babies need me, I can't just stand idly by as these monsters dissect these precious plants," she said softly as they found the plants and she caressed the leaves.

"Ain't this for cancer or something? I mean seems awfully messed up Red."

"There are too many people on this earth anyway, the life of this rare beauty outweighs a few measly lives!" retorted Ivy in her defense.

"If you say so, let's just get outta here and get back to picking up those helmet creeps' trail," sighed Harley.

Suddenly a round of bullets fired at them from the dark. Harley grabbed Ivy causing her to lose grip of the container she was holding sending the plant crashing to the ground. The harlequin used her fast reflexes and gymnast-like abilities to dodge the hail of bullets and flip over a table for cover. The bullets stopped and out from the shadows came a group of helmeted members all wearing yellow except one who wore a green one.

"Word on the street is you ladies are looking for us?" asked the green helmeted man in a nonchalant and sarcastic manner.

Ivy reached for the fallen plant but the man shot it up before she could get her hands on it. Harley pulled her back to the cover before she was shot herself.

"You – you monster! You'll pay dearly for that!" she screamed as she held herself tightly, breathing heavily as if feeling the plant's, which now shot up and strewn across the floor, pain.

"I'm so scared," he laughed as he reloaded his gun. "What are two dames gonna do against the seven of us?"

"This…" she whispered as she placed her hands on the ground. From behind the men appeared vines and roots, shooting from the ground. They coiled around most of the men, the green helmeted man and two of his lackeys escaping the fray. Before she could ensnare the other men a black shadow that crashed through the garden's window pane distracted her.

"Beat it, it's the Bat. The cops are probably following behind!" ordered the leader of this group. They slinked into the shadows and hurried off like rats. Before Ivy could capture to exterminate said rats, Batman threw a bunch of batarangs to free the thugs before the life was squeezed out of them. She hunched over in pain and groaned loudly. Harley gripped her hammer tightly seeing her friend hurt. She ran from the overturn table and lunged at the Bat.

Before she could whack him with her weapon, Batman disarmed her and skillfully tripped her over. "You big bully, we had 'em! You let 'em get away you big stupid bat!" shrieked Harley.

"Poison Ivy was about to kill these men I had to stop her," stated Batman in his defense.

"Idiot! Did you happen to catch the color of that creep that ran off?! It was different from these losers! I was gonna make him squeal about all this biker gang crap and let Ivy rip him apart and I go shoot the guy in charge for what he did to puddin'! But you, the Dork Knight had to let the bozo run free!"

Batman said nothing now, although he didn't approve of all the murder Harley spat out, she was right about one thing. This was the closest he came to get an actual lead and he let it slip by his fingers. Harley, fed up with the vigilante's silence went over to Ivy and picked her up

"Do me a favor Bats, I know you ain't probably gonna do it, but it would make things square between you and me as far as henchgirl and nemesis goes. I've only seen Mistah J a few times these last few days since I'm on the hunt for these biker wannabes, so I was wondering while I take care of Red if you could see if he's okay. I'd appreciate it; I really worry about him but every time I offer to stay and take care of him he tells me to beat it before he beats me. I know he's just cranky about all this mess, he don't mean it. So would ya do that for me at least since you screwed this up?"

Silence lingered in the air after she spoke. Just as she was about to give up hope and leave before the police arrived she heard him speak. "I'll do what I can."

"My hero," Harley smiled genuinely and carried Ivy away on her back as she was still disoriented from the pain.

The blues and red from police sirens filled the surrounding darkness; it was his cue for Bruce to leave and to go out to complete his word.


	9. Chapter 9: Knowing

**_Author's Notes: Decided since I kept you guys waiting so long that I'd hurry up with the next chapter, hope you enjoy. Comment if you think I'm doing well so far or critique it means a lot and lets me know what I can improve on._**

* * *

Bruce couldn't help but curse at himself inwardly as he sped away from the scene. He never thought he would ever say this but Harley had been right, the first lead in this blasted case and he let it run away. He sighed deeply to release his aggression, what a mess he thought to himself and to think he came out to clear his mind from that case. He just couldn't get away from it. And now, because he agreed to it, he found himself driving to another thing he can never seem to get away from… the Joker.

He pulled up to the same warehouse as before, as he entered the place he didn't hear any laughter like last time. Bruce opened the door to the Joker's bedroom and was met with the barks and snarls of the Joker's pet hyenas Bud and Lou. Batman backed away slowly but just as Bud and Lou were about to lunge at him a figure emerged from the door next to the knight. The vigilante turned slightly to see it was the Joker with just a towel wrapped around his waist. "Oh, back so soon Batsy?" he asked in a mocking tone. He looked to his hyenas that were still on edge because of the Bat's presence. "Bud! Lou! Beat it, that's no way to treat a guest!" he snapped. Bud and Lou ceased their growling and scurried off, but still leering at the hero as they left. "Sorry about that Bats. Harley has them on guard duty and well they take their job a little too seriously, wasn't expecting you to drop by as you can see I ain't dressed to impress," the Joker snickered as he saw he was practically almost naked.

"Just go put some clothes on," muttered Batman as he did his best to look at the clown.

"Righty oh, be ready in a jiffy," he chuckled as he walked in his room and closed the door. After a minute or so he gave the word that it was all right to enter and Batman came in to see the clown dressed and casually sitting on his bed.

"Sooooo… Million dollar question, what brings you my little ha-hacienda?" Batman didn't jump to respond, the red smile on the jester's face faltered a little but he continued to grin. "Been thinking about what I said last time? Or did you have a change of heart and want to spend time with your best friend?"

"None of those reasons," he replied in a flat tone.

Now the clown felt a bit bored and dissatisfied with this little back and forth. "So out with it Bats, why come back at all, you said I was a waste of your precious time."

"I promised Harley that I'd check in on you," muttered Batman, not wanting to admit why he'd do the clown's henchgirl a favor.

"You promised Harley, my little Harley? I know you're a goody two shoes Bats but why, ain't like ya to treat us all nice like."

"Just drop it, I agreed to see if you're fine, you are, so I'm leaving," snapped the bat as he was about to take off.

The Joker let out a harsh whistle, "Bud! Lou!" he called. Suddenly the two hyenas appeared by the doorway, teeth bared ready to strike. "You're making talking a rather difficult thing to do Batsy. Before I make ya hyena chow, because I know my darling pets wanna take a bite outta a crime fighter, tell me. Why tell Harl you'd keep an eye on me?"

Batman assessed his situation; he could probably take out Joker and his hyenas. But he noticed by the way Joker was slightly hunched over and walking slowly that he was still in no condition to fight, and Bruce was honestly tired of fighting tonight. Joker didn't even really provoke him, he just wanted answers. Batman eased his body; Joker noticed the change and saw that his knight was willing to talk. "Boys, give daddy and his guest a little privacy," he said to the hyenas. The ferocity in their stares left as they obeyed and walked out of the room. Joker inched himself back to the bed and eased back into it so he wouldn't strain himself. He wasn't smiling; his eyes stabbed the detective with precision and focus. "Talk."

Bruce let out a huge sigh but came closer to the madman. "I – made a mistake tonight. I let the first, and only lead get away because I was too focused on stopping Poison Ivy and Harley. The group's leader got away before anyone could get the chance to question him," he responded finding it hard to admit to his greatest enemy that he had failed. "Harley asked if I'd do her the favor and check on you since I messed up tonight."

"Is that all? See was that so hard, so you let a rat run off before my little minx could put the squeeze on him," the pale man chucked softly.

Bruce hated the condescending tone in his voice. "Shut up Joker."

"You misunderstand Batty I ain't making fun of ya. I just found it funny you found it so hard to tell me that."

"I don't like to admit to criminals that I failed at something."

"I don't see it as a failure, just a misstep. If you cry over every little misstep in your crime fighting career then you'd be a bawling mess who could never stand up and be a hero to this dump called Gotham. I know ya Batsy, you always pull yourself out of any rut and persevere," said the clown prince without the menacing grin, it almost seemed like he was trying to be comforting. "How about some good old television to get your mind off it," he smiled as he reached the remote. It was on the news; Jack Ryder was going on about this little crusade against Batman. Joker scoffed and turned off the screen. "Ehh there's nothing good on anyways."

"You hungry? I'm sure there's some left over Chinese food in the fridge," said the clown in order to deter the detective's mind from the case.

"No thanks."

It obviously wasn't working. Joker let out a sigh and innocently enough looked toward his bat without a hint of malice. "I said last time just as you left that you'll see how easily they'd turn on you."

That stare seemed to see right through the black clad man, almost as if he was staring into his eyes and not just the cowl. Joker let out a laugh, which oddly seemed to relieve the bat from an uneasy feeling he was getting, that stare from before made the psychopathic clown seem almost too human. "It's funny, you do all this, wear your armor, devise your gadgets, beat thugs, criminals, mobsters, crazies and dare I say very attractive clowns and for what; for the ungrateful ingrates to throw you under the bus when things go a little out of hand. I know it gets to you when people like Jack Ryder make a media frenzy out of bashing you and everyone seems to join the bandwagon but I want you to know that through it all, through all the doubt, all the chaos, all the hurt and struggle, you know at least one person knows you and truly believes in you."

"And who might that be?" answered Batman, trying to be disinterested.

Joker got closer to his bat almost to the point they were merely inches from one another. That light returned into the jester's fluorescent eyes and kept the vigilante in his place. "Me," he whispered softly.

Bruce did his best to keep focus, trying hard to remember that it was a madman he was talking to. "I don't do it for the recognition, Joker. You're wrong; I do it because it is right."

"Am I? Well tell me right now, practically the whole city thinks you're wrong, that still making you right big guy?" Batman just remained silent. "Listen; don't tell me I'm wrong. I know I'm right about a lot of things. No matter how much this city turns on you, you'll always have me. I understand you, more than you'd ever know. The people of Gotham can twist and crush you to fit whatever it is they wish to see you as, but I see you for what you truly are. I'm the only one who understands."

Before Bruce could even think about something to counter with, Joker suddenly came close and pressed his lips onto the knight's. For a brief, yet somehow long moment those red lips were locked into a deep kiss with his. Much to Joker's surprise Batman didn't punch him or pull away. For a moment he seemed engaged and kissing back. But eventually cold reality hit the clown as the bat backed off and rushed out the room without ever turning back. Joker let him leave; he merely smiled softly to himself and said, "Guess he needs more time."


	10. Chapter 10: Struggle

**_Author's Notes: Well don't have much going on, just a little insight I took a semester off school so that's why I've updated rather quickly recently. Just taking this time to get my life on track you know responsibilities and what not. Que sera, sera I suppose, anyway enjoy the chapter._**

* * *

Bruce ran away as fast as he could and sped off from the warehouse even faster. He skillfully dodged any obstacles and drove directly to the Batcave. Though his expert driving made the knight seem calm and collective, in reality his mind was frantic. He really couldn't get out of that place quick enough, but running didn't stop his thoughts from plaguing him. The Joker, his most hated and deadliest enemy had kissed him! The worst part of it all was Bruce was actually kissed those infamous blood colored lips back!

As soon as he pulled into the cave and the Batmobile came to a full stop, Bruce cut the engine and just sat there. He was breathing hard, trying desperately to settle himself. What was he thinking!? That's just it he wasn't, he seemed to be making nothing but mistakes lately. A few more deep breaths and he eased himself. Though he finally got a hold of himself he couldn't help but to think back to the Joker's words. He seemed so clear and his own way comforting. His eyes held a frightening light; they almost seemed to hold something the knight never thought possible to the clown prince, humanity. They always glared back at him, burning and searing into him in with their acidic green gaze. That uncharacteristically odd view he saw in the jester completely froze him to his core. And there was that kiss, the topper to this entirely strange night. God Bruce felt so shaken and completely unsure of himself, kissing the Joker in that brief moment felt right. But then he quickly remembered who they were and was compelled to run away. Bruce was the Dark Knight, while he was the White Duke of Death. Bruce was the vigilante, the detective, and the hero; while he was his enemy, a madman, and a villain. All the names and titles that swarmed through his mind defined himself and the damn clown but all that doesn't change the fact that Batman and the Joker had kissed. It also didn't change the fact that Bruce liked it. He felt completely drained, he needed rest. All this stress and added confusion and frustration from tonight and the mysterious gang case would still be here waiting for him tomorrow; right now he just needed to sleep.

* * *

Nine in the morning the next day Alfred came into his employer's bedroom to find him in a deep sleep. He hadn't so much as stirred from the butler's presence. Alfred merely set down the tray holding Bruce's breakfast by the nightstand and drew open the curtains. The harsh and sudden light woke Bruce up and he groaned as he covered his eyes.

"Rough night sir?" asked Alfred sardonically.

Bruce didn't sleep well, the stress from work was getting to him, not to mention he kept reliving that amorous moment with Gotham's infamous clown. "You have no idea," muttered Bruce as he sat up seeing as going back to sleep wasn't an option. Alfred laid the tray closer and Bruce reached for his mug of coffee to give him the kick start he desperately needed. He noticed that there wasn't a newspaper with his meal; he always read the news in the morning. He looked to Alfred for an explanation.

"I took the liberty to look over the news myself sir, there's nothing in it you'd want to see," responded Alfred. Probably more Batman bashing in the news and Alfred didn't want him to stress over it.

"Thanks," replied Bruce as he took another sip of his coffee and began mixing the fruit into his oatmeal.

"Mr. Fox has agreed to take charge of today's board meeting so you need not rush today."

"Send him my thanks, Alfred."

"Will you be in need of anything else Master Bruce?"

"No thanks," answered Bruce. He honestly wanted to be alone with his thoughts. He knew Alfred meant well but Bruce couldn't disclose what went on yesterday.

"All right sir, I'll be cleaning if you need anything," said Alfred as he dismissed himself to do his daily tasks.

With his day cleared up he could look into his current and difficult case, especially to take his mind off a certain clown.

* * *

Another night had descended onto Gotham and the detective was hard at work with a possible lead. Though he couldn't track down the normal citizens mixed in with this new gang, he could still look into the various petty criminals and thugs that were on the escape. He was looking into various files from Blackgate, more specifically into individuals known to have experience working under the various mob bosses and super criminals. Numerous names filled his computer; he managed to eliminate some that were still incarcerated. At least this way he could search the places these thugs were known to skulk about instead of hunting blindly about Gotham. And not a moment too soon, according to the news, or at least the bit he saw before Alfred turned the screen off because he said that the news would only add to his stress; the battle between the mob and this gang is getting bloodier with every day that passes. The media is just adding to the turmoil, Jack Ryder and a few other reporters claim that the people are fighting back to win their city. All this is just adding to the death toll and bodies being found each day. It was up to Batman to halt this madness before all of Gotham goes down in flames.

He was compiling a few more bits of information for tonight's rounds until an alarm on his screen popped up. An alarm was tripped at the Bank of Gotham. Bruce needed to check out these locations tonight because of the high possibility of those thugs leaving. He contacted Oracle on his computer; soon her face came onto the screen. "Oracle, I need you to contact Nightwing."

_"Is something the matter? You usually try to handle things yourself," _she responded her voice laced with concern.

"My hands are tied at the moment, I need you to work with him and check out these locations for people associated with this new gang. I'm sending you a map and a list of names right now," he answered as he hurriedly tapped away at his keyboard.

_"So finally found a leak to this tricky case? Must say I feel a bit let down I didn't figure this out first. You must be wondering why you keep me around," _she said jokingly.

"Well I didn't say all that, I'll meet up with Nightwing when I finish with the bank break in," he replied as he turned off his feed and ran to the Batmobile.

* * *

"Beat it Crane, we were here first!" roared Poison Ivy as she made her way up to the Scarecrow.

"I was the one who subdued security guards with my fear gas, so I deem it fair that I get what I came for," retorted Scarecrow as he stood up to her.

"Yeah and you tripped the alarm! Don't mess with me Crane I'm not in a good mood!"

"That was not me Pamela, that unfortunate act was by Harley over there fumbling around with the hostages, no offense," he explained as he looked over to Harley.

"None taken Johnny," she beamed as she finished tying up the bank tellers.

"Whatever, haven't you heard of ladies first? You'd probably win over more women if you act more courteous toward them," muttered Ivy bitterly.

"I've been nothing but civil, you're the one acting rash. And if you have not noticed, chivalry leaves one very deprived of infatuation this day of age, take Harley for example. The Joker beats her, threatens her, insults her and so on and yet she's head over heels over the damn clown. Again no offense to you," he stated as he again looked to Harley.

"Eh no big deal Johnny," she smiled as she joined them.

"Don't you compare all women to Harley it's an insult! Not all women would follow a man so blindly that she's stupid enough to take abuse from him," exclaimed Ivy.

"Geez thanks Red, you're such a pal. Look there's plenty of loot to go around. Can't we all just get along, grab a bunch before the fuzz or the Bat comes and ruin the fun?" said Harley calmly.

"Not if we got anything to say about it you freaks!" called a figure from the shadows. Harley noticed from the gleam coming from the visor the helmet that it was none other than the masked motorcycle thugs that she was hunting down.

"Great, just what we need more moto-bozos!" she exclaimed. She saw as the figures stepped forth they were all holding up various rifles and shot guns. There must've been like fifteen of these goons surrounding them. The leader of this particular group was wearing a purple helmet and by the sound of the voice she was also a woman.

"I was honestly hoping for the one in green so I can personally tear him limb from limb," muttered bitterly Ivy.

"I thought these idiots were fighting with the mob?" asked Scarecrow.

"Well looks like they wanna mess with the big leagues, you guys agree to play nice and beat these fashion rejects?" joked Harley toward the other two rogues who were fighting only a moment ago. They nodded compliantly in response.

"Get ready to blast them!" ordered the leader. Numerous clicks were heard most of the armed thugs reloading or clocking their weapons.

"Take out as many as ya want but I wanna beat her black and blue to match that helmet for puddin'," Harley grinned as she gripped the handle to her hammer. "Let's show 'em you don't mess with us rogues."


End file.
